Cielo
by Ninor-san
Summary: Semi-AU. Al menos le consolaba pensar que ese cielo era todo suyo. Taiorato.


**Digimon Adventure y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

**Cielo**

Esa mañana casi se había alegrado profundamente de que por fin su elegido se permitiese abrir las cortinas del apartamento a recibir el sol. Hace días que el astro rey no se dignaba a iluminar el departamento de los Ishida y saber que, de una u otra manera, _él_ lo estaba superando.

Sin embargo, la mirada infinitamente melancólica puesta en el firmamento le dijo todo lo contrario.

—Yamato… —habló en un susurro, observando con tristeza el semblante ido de su compañero. Él no le contestó, por supuesto; sus ojos azules viajaban fueran sin notar el imperante desorden de su hogar, el polvo juntándose tras las alfombras o la voz tímida de Gabumon llamándole con ansiedad.

Cuando por fin algo del eco fue procesado por su razón, viró a verlo y le envío una sonrisa vacía; sin embargo, supo inmediatamente que eso para Gabumon no era suficiente prueba. Por lo que poniendo todo el vago esfuerzo que podía, pronunció evitando verlo a los ojos... mentir así era mejor que nada.

—Estoy bien —contestó la pregunta no hablada. El universo azulado matutino casi le sonreía, llevando a su mente a su mente las estrellas platinadas a las que cantaba cada noche desde que renunció. No le quedaba nada, no _quedaría _nada. De esta manera, al menos podría contentarse con el pensamiento de que ella sería feliz en brazos de alguien que la merecía.

Sería más fácil si el incesante dolor en su pecho se fuera de una vez o si el cielo no le recordase que ella seguía allí en alguna parte siendo dichosa sin él.

—No creo que eso sea cierto, Yamato —escuchó de su compañero digital, sintiéndolo sentarse a su lado donde quiera que estuviesen ahora. Podía casi leer la tristeza en la paciente voz de su amigo, el único que sabía porqué había roto con Sora.

Sora, estos últimos días no lograba pensar en otra cosa. Aunque más bien debería concentrarse en su propio bienestar o en los frustrados intentos de los demás por contactarlo desde que desapareció.

Su padre, Takeru, _Sora._

'_No vas a dejarme, ni siquiera aquí ¿Verdad?'_

—Quizá no —suspiró —pero de todos modos es lo mejor. ¿No lo crees? —continuó sabiendo que Gabumon entendería todo lo que iba a decirle, y si no lo entendía simplemente se lo guardaría para sí —Si estuviera allí, ellos no podrían ser felices. Simplemente arruinaría todo.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —exclamó el digimon indignado, perdiendo por poco la paciencia —¡Ellos son tus amigos, se preocupan por ti, y no van a estar felices si saben porque escapaste, Matt! —pronunció claramente, usando el sobrenombre por el que era llamado de niño.

Sonrío, amargo —Me dijiste lo mismo aquella vez —el ser digital lo observó, espabilando de su reprimenda —…cuando nos quedamos atrapados en esa cueva. Pero las cosas ya no son las mismas.

En ese entonces no había contado con quedar totalmente indefenso ante ella, estar al borde de la muerte luego y obtener la única _maldición _(no podía llamarla de otro modo) de la que no estaba dispuesto a contagiar a los demás. Ellos no se merecían tenerlo, siendo un estorbo como ahora; tan sólo lograría poner furioso a Taichi, entristecer a sus padres, preocupar a Takeru y hacer sentir culpable a Sora. No se los diría, era lo más conveniente.

Ni siquiera Gabumon debería saberlo. Pero, en un acceso de estúpida debilidad al conocer la noticia, le había llorado todo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Realmente maldecía que su mejor amigo tuviese que pasar por el mismo infierno, aunque fuere por poco tiempo.

—Yamato…

—Takeru ya no me necesita, aunque siempre seré su hermano. Papá, no podría lidiar con lo que _esto _conlleva. Sora y Taichi...no necesitan saberlo, tampoco los demás.

Si la portadora del amor se hubiese quedado con él, sólo hubiese hallado sufrimiento.

—Pero ellos, Matt… tu emblema. ¡Tu emblema es la amistad, no puedes…!

'_Esto es lo que amistad significa para mí'_

No se permitió una respuesta. Se irguió rápido, encaminándose a la enorme terraza de su apartamento. Desde allí podía contemplar el mar azulino sin que los argumentos de su compañero nublasen su decisión, el haber elegido la felicidad de Sora por sobre la suya.

No le quedaba demasiado tiempo, al fin y al cabo. Retirado allí apenas podría disfrutar algunos meses antes de que las piezas comenzasen a encajar y alguien viniese a buscarle. Tal vez Taichi, o Daisuke…alguien lo suficientemente valiente como para intentar convencerlo.

_No Sora, nunca Sora_

Y en momentos como este, al menos le consolaba pensar que ese cielo era todo suyo.

* * *

**N/A. Quería hacer un Sorato pero no pude evitar meter a Gabumon en esto, y el tema de cielo lo tomé ya que el nombre de Sora significa cielo. Comentarios al botón verde. **


End file.
